


Love & Justice

by Tyrell_Rose



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrell_Rose/pseuds/Tyrell_Rose
Summary: Arya is the daughter of the biggest crime boss in New York.Gendry is a cop.Reporting to a call, Gendry sees a figure with long brown hair. A few weeks after the accident Gendry meets a young lady and they become close. But crime and law don't mix and some people aren't happy about it.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Now this probably says Chapter 1, but this is the prologue to the story, so it doesn't have a title.

Gendry was tired. Drinking another cup of coffee. Working another shift that didn’t end until midnight. 

Lights brighten up the old street like a candle lighting up a dark room. Traffic lights changed from green to yellow to red. Stopping cars and letting them through. In the distance, the city billboards were eye catching and showing off their different advertisements. It was the same boring evening. 

“Attention all units, attention all units!” an urgent voice came from the radio. “ We have a 10-30 on Highway 10, I repeat we have a 10-30 on Highway 10.” 

Gendry finished his cup and threw it to the floor of his car. Quickly he picked up the radio, “Dispatch, this is Officer Waters responding to the call. 17 minutes out from location!” 

Flickering on his lights and siren, the sound filled the streets. Pressing his foot hard on the gas he sped down the street onto the highway. “All units, I’m 10 minutes from location.” He drove faster, drivers pulled their cars aside as he sped passed. 

A few yards ahead, Gendry saw the accident. Right off the edge of the highway, a massive fire burned, angry orange flames roared in the air, and black smoke clouded the air like a volcano erupting and right in the middle was a vehicle. Gendry had seen many accidents but nothing like this. Stopping his car abruptly, his tires screech against the pavement leaving behind black skid marks. Without thinking, he got out of his car and ran towards the burning fire. 

“Hello! Is anybody in there?” he yelled loudly into the area of the burning vehicle. A small voice called on the other side of the car. “Hello?”

Gendry ran to the side of the vehicle and saw the body. He bent down and shook the man as hard as he could. “I’m going to pull you out of the vehicle, close your eyes and stay still.” Gendry grabbed the man around the waist and pulled him back. Farther and farther he pulled the man. Gendry was just about to go back but was sent flying into the air as the vehicle blew up in a pile of smoke, gas and flames. 

Dazed, Gendry rolled over and coughed. Sharp pains shooting through his lungs as the clean air enters, pushing the filthy air out of his lungs. He felt a warm wet feeling from his nose, he tasted blood in his mouth. He reached his hand up slowly and brought it back to his eyes, blood covered his fingertips. He stood up quickly, stars to dance around his eyes.

He ignored them. He ran to the man and shook him, his eyes shot open. “Who did this to you?” Gendry asked. The man stayed quiet. Gendry reached onto his shoulder and grabbed his radio. “Dispatch, this is Officer Waters,” he took a deep breath. “10-33. It’s an emergency.” 

“Officer Waters, are you alright?” asked Dispatch. 

Gendry coughed, “I’m fine. I have a man here. He’s hurt badly, he needs an ambulance.” 

“They have been noticed. They will be there in 5 minutes. Officer Waters! Do you have any suspects?” 

Gendry looked around. Nothing had changed. He looked across the highway and saw a figure standing there. There was an abandoned building over there. He blinked, trying to get the dust out of his eyes. He looked again and focused his vision.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a police car approach the scene. “Officer Waters!?” one of the officers asked. “Over here!” Gendry yelled. They came running over, they bent down to look over him, he pushed their hands away.

“Stay with him!” Gendry ordered them. 

Gendry unholstered his gun and took off to the abandoned building where he saw the person. With his gun in one hand and his flashlight in the other, he entered. To the left of him, he heard a noise, then saw a flash of long brown hair. He ran after it. Gendry was fast, he ran through the building, he saw the flash of long brown hair enter a car but before he could get a look, a bullet blazed passed his head. Gendry ran and hid, and fired a few shots back but before he could get a better look, the car was gone as well as the figure with long brown hair.


	2. The Some-What Family Dinner

“It’s been a few weeks.” Gendry said into the phone he was talking to. “Yes dad, I’ll be home soon. I’m just leaving the Station.” Gendry rolled his eyes at something his father had said. “Just be patient. See you soon.” 

Gendry rammed the cell phone into his pocket. He turned off his computer screen and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. Putting it on. 

“Your father’s back?” asked Officer Seaworth. 

Officer Seaworth or well Davos Seaworth had been Gendry’s trainer at the station. Davos taught him everything to know about being a police officer and a detective. Gendry thought of him as a father. Davos wasn’t a young man, he was mid 40’s for his age but he could still keep up with everybody. 

“He and my mom decided to come up and stay for a month.” Gendry said, sighing. Davos stood up and walked over to his desk. “A month. I pray for you lad.”

Gendry’s look turned sour. Davos bit back a smile. “Such a helpful statement!” Gendry said sarcastically. 

“Why did they come up this time?” Davos asked. “Wanted to see how their perfect son was doing with his perfect planned out life?” Davos shook his head and Gendry knew he had pity for him. But he never showed it. 

“I don’t even have a clue why. But I have a feeling I’ll find out when I get home.” Gendry grabbed his bag and hoisted it up over his shoulder. “Anyways, see you tomorrow.” Davos nodded his head, “See you tomorrow.”

As Gendry walked out to his vehicle and got in. Turning the key and starting the engine, Gendry left the Station’s parking lot. A few minutes later, pulling into a paved narrow driveway, Gendry drove up and pulled his black Chevy SUV to a stop. His house was lit up like the 4th of July and parked was a big dark grey Dodge SUV. 

Gendry sighed and took his keys from the ignition. Putting them in his jacket pocket. Dreading, Gendry got out and grabbed his bag and walked to the door and opened it. 

“Honey! He’s home” said a deep manly voice. 

His father came into view and gave his son a giant bear hug. His father was Robert Baratheon, the rich and loved mayor of New York. So as Gendry put it, he had tons of money and he loved spending it on things he did not need. 

“Oh my dear boy, how are you?” said a sweet lovely voice. His mother’s. 

“I’m good mom. It’s nice to see you.” Gendry said hugging her tight. 

His mother was so beautiful. She had long golden blonde hair, bright green eyes and a sweet voice. When he was little, she would always sing to him and her voice always calmed him down when he was worrying about something. 

“We made dinner, we were hoping that you would join us.” His mother said. “It’s been so long since we’ve been able to catch up with you.” 

Gendry smiled. He took off his jacket and hung it up. He took off his shoes and put them nicely on the shoe mat. “Sure. Just let me change.” 

Running up the stairs into his bedroom, he took off his uniform and set it aside. Changing into a pair of light cream colored khakis and a long sleeve maroon colored shirt. 

The table was set and the food was in pots on the stove. Gendry sat down, joined by his mother while his father brought the pots of food over and served them. 

A bowl of Caesar salad sat off to the side while his father placed a plate of steak and a bowl of rice on hot pads. He sat down. 

To Gendry’s horror, his father broke the silence. Gendry knew immediately what this was about. 

“Is there anyone special in your life?” he asked. He brought this up every time he saw Gendry. Gendry couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Robert dear, maybe don’t bring this up now.” His mother quickly said eyeing the growing tension between her husband and her son. 

Sweet and calmly, Robert spoke, “Baby, I’m just asking a question.” But then he forced a smile. 

“A QUESTION YOU ASK EVERY TIME YOU SEE ME!” Gendry shot out. 

Robert stared at his son. Gendry was done playing the ‘It’s okay’ act.

“Excuse me?” Robert asked. Trying to keep his voice calm. 

“Every time you see me, you ask that same question! Dad! It’s getting annoying!” Gendry took a deep breath. “Nothing has changed since the last time you asked. So stop asking about everything in my life.” said Gendry angrily. 

Robert yelled at Gendry, “YOU have no right to talk to me like that! I’m your father!” 

Gendry sighed and than laughed. “You’re the one that just comes into my life whenever you want, never asking if you can come over. It’s just whenever is best for you!” 

Gendry threw his napkin onto his empty plate and went upstairs. Robert yelling behind him. 

“Robert!” yelled Cersei. “Leave him alone!” 

Robert stared at her. “He’s not 10 anymore, he’s 26. If you attack, he’ll do the same. It’s bad enough that you have his entire life planned out! He can’t do anything without you yelling at him.” Cersei said defensively. 

“NO! I’m still his father and right now, he’s coming back down to talk to me! He’s doesn’t get to leave without my permission!” Robert yelled, displeased. 

“It’s own house! And no! I think you’re going back home for the night” Cersei said swiftly. “You’re not staying here.”

The fire danced behind Robert’s eyes. Without saying anything, he grabbed his keys and slammed the front door shut behind him. The sound of tires screeching against pavement in the driveway. 

With that Cersei walked back into the kitchen and started to clean up. After two hours of washing dishes and fixing the kitchen back to normal, she heard a door open from upstairs. Gendry came downstairs slowly and shyly. 

“He’s gone.”

Gendry came into the kitchen and sat down at the island. Cersei was drinking a cup of green tea and reading a book. 

“I heard him leave. Why are you still here?” Gendry asked. 

His mother laughed. “You didn’t think I’d leave my favorite boy here alone, did you?” She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. 

“No I didn’t think that at all. I’ll give you a ride home tomorrow before I go to work.” Gendry offered. 

“No, I’ll be okay. I’ll take a taxi home.” Cersei said sweetly. 

Gendry smiled. He grabbed her hand and said “I’m going to head to bed, it’s been a long day and I work a long shift tomorrow. See you in the morning mom, love you” 

“Love you too sweetheart. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your thoughts in the comments below, I would like to hear what you're thinking and what your feeling :)


End file.
